iGet-Hypnotized
by 18Rosse
Summary: Traduccion esta historia. Autor Original: Ashlee Seddie.


Hoy Carly, Freddie y yo íbamos a ver a un hipnotizador. Habían repartido volantes y Carly dijo que teníamos que ir. Freddie estaba tan entusiasmado como yo. Los dos pensamos que era cursi, pero después de Carly hizo su ─ Por favor, por mí ─ A lo cual Fredward no se pudo negar, y a mi me prometió que compraría un jamón si yo los acompañaba y a esa oferta no podía NUNCA negarme.

Así que ahora, estamos en la feria del hipnotizador, sentado en la hierba, con un monto de juegos mecánicos y odiosas personas.

Me senté a un lado de Carly y Freddie se sentó en el otro. Freddie y yo pensamos que se trataba de un montón de tonterías, pero lo observamos. El hipnotizador era un hombre con el pelo negro y bigote. Tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos. Hipnotizó personas con un reloj de oro, balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante.

─ Esto es tan tonto, te apuesto a que él contrató a todas esas personas que para hacernos creer que enserio los está hipnotizando. No podía hacerme eso a mí. ─. Freddie le susurró a Carly y yo asentí con la cabeza, mi amigo solo lo hizo callar. Los dos rodamos los ojos y volvimos la vista hacia adelante prestando atención al programa. Ninguno de los tres sabíamos que el hipnotizador había oído Freddie y tenía un plan en su cabeza.

─ Para mi siguiente truco, voy a necesitar un hombre joven. ¿Tengo algún voluntario?

Una gran cantidad de niños levantaron la mano, pero él prefirió a Freddie. Freddie y yo nos miramos. ─ "! Ve Freddie ¡"─ Carly susurró emocionado, lo empujó y él se levantó con desgana. Se dirigió hacia el escenario. Me preguntaba si podía hacer que el tonto de mi amigo pudiera caer hipnotizado. Mil imágenes vinieron a mi mente y saque mi celular para grabarlo, pero mi amiga fue más rápida que yo y me lo quitó ─ Ni se te ocurra ─. Me dijo y solo suspiré frustrada.

─ Siga el reloj con los ojos.─ Dio instrucciones. Freddie puso los ojos y se concentró en el reloj. ─ Ahora, cuando chasqueo los dedos, se encontrará en un estado de trance.

Chasqueó los dedos y Freddie se congeló. Sus ojos dejaron de moverse. Se quedó mirando al frente. Abrí la boca por la sorpresa. La multitud aplaudió. Él estaba fingiendo, ¿no?

─Ahora, cuando chasqueo los dedos otra vez caerás en locamente enamorado de la primera chica que se veas.

Sentí mi boca caída abrir más. Carly y yo dimos miradas preocupadas. Si este tipo realmente podía hipnotizar a la gente, Freddie estaba en serios problemas.

─ Tú vas a necesitar esto, tómalo.─ Freddie tomó el pedazo de papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo. ─Ahora lo único malo de este truco es que la gente no se llega a ver el resultado final. Pero les aseguro que esto va a funcionar.─ La gente se quejó, y chasqueó los dedos. Freddie se puso de pie, pero no camino. ─ "Denle un aplauso a este valiente chico".

Todo el mundo aplaudió y Freddie se dirigió hacia nosotras. No podía estar hipnotizado. Él no estaba congelado ni nada. Sí, sólo estaba jugando con nosotros. Tal vez el trozo de papel era el dinero o algo así. Sí, eso es.

Caminé fuera del escenario. Por raro que parezca, no me acuerdo de nada, sino que lo oscilando el reloj. Todo era un blanco. Lo siguiente que recuerdo le decía a la multitud que me diera un aplauso. ¿Qué he hecho?

Me acerqué a Carly y Sam que me miraban fijamente. En lo primero que puse mis ojos en fue en… Sam.

Miré a Carly, pero mis ojos brillaron de nuevo a Sam. Se veía tan... diferente. Su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol, y sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando a ver algo. Se sentó aun más en el suelo. Algo en ella parecía fascinante para mí. Parecía una obra de arte, y yo quería mirarla para imprimir su imagen en mi memoria.

─ ¿Fue divertido Freddie? ─. Preguntó Carly, Sam estaba detrás. Miré a Carly. Ella parecía tan clara en comparación con Sam. Carly llevaba pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camiseta roja que decía "patrulla de rosa" en él. Su Amarillo chanclas no eran nada especial. Su gusto en el armario parecía un poco aburrido.

Ella me miró con recelo, al ver que no me había movido, ni le había respondido a su pregunta. ─ Uh, sí esta bien.─ Salí de mi trance y me deje caer al lado de Sam. Ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendido de que yo no me hubiera sentado junto a Carly. Carly me dio la misma mirada y me miró como estudiándome detenidamente, pero Sam parecía no percatarse de nada, se había centrando una vez más en el hipnotizador.

Yo no tenía idea de por qué tuve un repentino interés en Sam. Era extraño. Por alguna razón me sentía que tenía estar cerca de ella, incluso deseaba pasar mi brazo por encima de su hombro. Whoa, ¿por qué es lo que quiero hacer eso? Eso suena tan absurdo... y lindo. ESPERE! ¿Por qué diablos mencione eso?

Debo tener una mirada de pánico en mi cara, porque Sam se volvió hacia mí. Yo ya no la miraba, estaba tratando de mirar hacia la plataforma, así que no la note cuando presto atención a mí ─ ¿Qué está mal en ti Nub? ─-preguntó con indiferencia. ─Te ves más pálido que Carly ─ , añadió, mirándome. Carly se inclinó, para ver si lo que Sam había dicho era verdad. Extendió el brazo y una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro. ─ Ella tiene razón.─ Concluyó.

Sam me miró a los ojos por un momento. Sus ojos azules miraban a los míos una vez más por la curiosidad. También había algo en ellos que no podía detectar, ¿era una preocupación genuina?

─ Estoy bien ─, le respondí inseguro. Las cejas de Sam se levantó, y se veía como si estuviera a punto de decir "Sí, claro", pero no dijo nada. Me quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos, de alguna manera me perdí en esos pozos profundos de color azul.

─ ¡Hola! Tierra Freddork! ─ Sam dijo de repente, agitando la mano delante de mi cara. Parpadeé. ─ ¿Qué? ─. Pregunté, tratando de sonar molesto con el demonio de caireles rubio.

─ Estas en la luna... ¿Cuál es tu problema?" -preguntó, casi con desesperación. Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber...

─ Nada, sólo estoy un poco aturdido, ─ Respondí con sinceridad. Ella me miró una vez más y luego volvió la cabeza hacia el escenario. Yo hice lo mismo. Pronto, el show terminó, y nos fuimos a la Licuados Locos. No podía dejar de mirar a Sam, a pesar de que me insultó cada cinco segundos. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Y por qué Sam me parece tan... interesante de repente?

Aún así me pareció raro que no podía recordar lo que sucedió cuando él hipnotizador chasqueó los dedos, pero no iba a preocuparme de eso ahora, ya había tenido suficiente por un día.


End file.
